Amour ou amitié?
by buffyfred
Summary: OS. Bella discutant avec Jessica, se questionne sur sa relation avec Edward. Ami ou amoureux?


Amour ou Amitié ?

Cette OS se passe dans Fascination, après l'épisode de Port Angeles, lors de la conversation entre Jessica et Bella.

***

_POV de Bella_

Jessica souriante: Alors Bella, Cullen et toi? **(Elle était toute excitée) **Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble? Car Edward est vachement **(Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, l'imaginant, et un large sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres) **...sexy. **(Je rougie) **Allez dis-moi!

« Euh...je.... »

Malgré que j'étais préparé à affronter cette question. Edward m'ayant prévenue de l'interrogatoire qui m'attendait. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre. Après tout, je me posais exactement la même interrogation que Jessica. Étais-je la petite amie d'Edward désormais?Ou étais-je simplement une amie? Car d'accord Edward m'avait avoué ressentir le besoin de me protéger, mais cela ne voulais rien dire, un ami aussi pouvait ressentir ce besoin. Ah!J'étais totalement perdue!

Jessica toujours aussi enjouée : Que ressens-tu pour lui?Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Je revins à la réalité en entendant la nouvelle question de Jessica, (rien ne pouvais la décourager celle-là, même le silence), totalement estomaquée.

« Euh…Comment dire…je »

Je rougie et elle trépigna carrément de joie sur sa chaise, encore plus excitée.

Jessica : Oh je le savais!Tes rougeurs parlent pour toi, tu l'aimes.**(Me faisant un clin d'œil)** À quel point l'aimes-tu?

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir, cherchant la réponse la plus appropriée à cette question.

Des images d'Edward, ses faits et gestes, lui, me vinrent en mémoire et je répondis naturellement :

« Plus que je ne le devrais. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui, plus que… »

Jessica :Lui à toi.

J'hochai la tête. Puis voulant éviter d'autres questions, je parti rapidement sur un autre sujet avant que Jessica ne recommence son interrogatoire.

« Tu sais, Mike est venu me parler de votre rendez-vous, il était très enthousiasmé…

Jessica mordit à l'appât et nous parlâmes de sa relation avec Mike pendant le restant du cour.

Après un exténuant cour de math à parler de Mike Newton pendant des heures, la cloche sonna enfin, me libérant de ma torture et je me précipitai rapidement à la porte avide de m'éloigner de Jessica. Arrivé au cadre de la porte, j'eus la surprise de trouver Edward qui m'y attendait.

Edward l'air contrarié: Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant, seul à seul?

«Euh!Oui, bien sûr! »

Je le suivi calmement, inquiète. Je me posais des tas de questions, il avait l'air si contrarié, étrange. Peut-être était-il furieux à cause de ce que j'avais dit à Jessica?Parce que je l'aimais?

Il me conduisit à l'extérieur, dans un petit boisé non loin de l'école.

Une fois éloigné de quiconque, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, le visage toujours aussi crispé.

Edward : Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment?

Je le regardai interloquée.

Edward : Crois-tu vraiment tenir plus à moi que moi à toi?

« Euh, et bien aux vues de toutes les fois ou tu m'as ignoré et rejeté, oui, je le pense.

Edward sec : Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu dis, ce que je ressens. Es-tu aveugle? **(Il soupira, puis se radoucit)** Tu te trompes totalement sur mon compte, je…

« Edward… »

Je l'arrêtai, secouant la tête légèrement, ne pouvant aucunement croire à ce qu'il me disait. Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer lui si beau et parfait. Et encore moins m'aimer plus que moi je l'aimais, être attaché à moi plus que moi je l'étais à lui, c'était impossible, je l'aimais tellement.

Il comprit que je ne voulais pas le croire à mon regard et mon attitude et grogna de frustration, exaspéré. Puis ses traits se radoucirent et la mine déconfite, il se rapprocha de moi, nerveux.

Edward : Ne bouge pas Bella, ne bouge pas.

Je lui obéit, ne comprenant néanmoins pas ou il voulait en venir.

Puis tout à coup, je sentis ses bras entourés ma taille et ses lèvres se posées délicatement sur les miennes.

Il m'embrassait, EDWARD M'EMBRASSAIT.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces et son baiser si tendre. J'étais au ange, tellement heureuse. C'était le plus beau premier baiser dont j'aurai pu rêver. Je me sentais magnifiquement bien. Edward m'aimait, j'en étais maintenant sûre, nous n'étions pas des amis, mais des amoureux. Et j'espérais que cet amour dure pour l'éternité.

FIN


End file.
